Talk:Earth Two
Earth Just some food for thought: * SPOCK: "Measuring the planet now, Captain. It's spheroid-shaped. Circumference: 24,874 miles. Mass: 6x1021 tons. Mean density: 5.517. Atmosphere: oxygen, nitrogen." * RAND: "Earth." * KIRK: "Not ''the Earth, another Earth. Another Earth." --''followed by-- * KIRK: "Captain's Log, Stardate 2713.5. In the distant reaches of our galaxy, we have made an astonishing discovery. Earth type radio signals coming from a planet which apparently is an exact duplicate of the Earth. It seems impossible, but there it is." --''after beam down''-- * KIRK: "Identical. Earth, as it was in the early 1900s." * SPOCK: "More the, er, mid-1900s I would say, Captain, approximately 1960." Seems we could come up with something better than "Miri's homeworld" from this. --Alan 15:36, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Kirk called it Another Earth twice. --TribbleFurSuit 02:28, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Do we have a script reference showing the "a" in "another" to be capitalized, making it a proper known as opposed to an descriptor that would not be a name? --OuroborosCobra talk 02:40, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Earth (duplicate) perhaps? This would be consistent with USS Enterprise (replica).– Cleanse 05:26, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :No "name" (read: "article title") that we give it is actually going to be a name, but only a descriptor. I concede that its proper name is not "Another Earth". --TribbleFurSuit 05:35, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :I know, I know: Spock said "duplicate" but I don't like it. "Duplicates" and "replicas" appear all the time in Star Trek, but that's when copies of an existing thing have been created, deliberately or accidentally, instead of when a second naturally-occurring one already exists too. How about Earth (Hodgkin's parallel)? --TribbleFurSuit 05:53, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Or like the German MA did, call it Earth (doppelganger).... --Alan 23:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Creation We need to reconcile the two theories of this planet's creation that appear in the Background section. --Italianajt 16:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Merge Technically, wouldn't it go in Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets? But because so much is known about it, I can understand creating a page of its own. --LauraCC (talk) 19:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :As a matter of convention homeworlds get articles even if the name isn't known. So oppose. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:19, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Why "Miri's homeworld" then? How about "Onlies' homeworld" (as none of the grups are alive by then). --LauraCC (talk) 18:08, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Damn, that sounds so much worse then Miri's homeworld. But the logic is irrefutable, so Support -- Capricorn (talk) 06:43, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Any other supports for the rename? --LauraCC (talk) 21:39, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Have changed it. Can someone change all reference's to "Miri's homeworld" to this new name with a bot? Or should it be kept as a redirect? --LauraCC (talk) 17:27, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Fixed the links without a bot. Tom (talk) 19:37, April 23, 2016 (UTC) "Earth Two"? Just putting this out there as a suggestion: the planet is called "Earth Two" in the script of , so I'm wondering if it should be moved there. --Defiant (talk) 22:38, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :The name "Earth Two" has never appeared in an official Star Trek product, so I don't like the idea of it being the name of the article. --NetSpiker (talk) 12:33, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Our naming policy would suggest otherwise (i.e., that because this is a script name, and there is no "official" name, it's permissible). --Defiant (talk) 16:24, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :It may be consistent with our naming policy but I still don't like it. Other script names get mentioned in various novelizations and reference books, so the public is aware of them. "Earth Two" has not been mentioned outside of the script. Since the Miri script has never been released to the public, there is no chance that the average Star Trek fan (who is not a script collector) will be aware of the name. --NetSpiker (talk) 13:34, November 11, 2016 (UTC) ::So one of these will be a redirect. People generally wouldn't look for it under the name "Earth Two", but we can categorize is as such and let people find it under the redirect "Onlies' homeworld", which, though it may not be a search term people might think of either, at least has the name of the group of children in it. Renaming and excising the former name of a page is really only a concern when the name is wrong, such as an incorrect spelling, or a completely misnamed object/individual. --LauraCC (talk) 15:36, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :::What's the context of the use in the script? - 21:03, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :EXT. EARTH TWO - CITY STREET - DAY --NetSpiker (talk) 23:59, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Really, it's used again and again in the final draft script, including in the sets list, and in scripted dialogue. --Defiant (talk) 00:09, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Not really the best name, but with this title as a redirect for the search bar I doubt it would make it much harder to find. Even if we don't move this, the script name would have to be a redirect. That said, are we fine with "Two" over "2" though? We've switched to the number before, but I'm not sure what the, if any, precedent is for planets with a number that isn't their order in a star system. - 00:32, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Not the most useful datapoint, but Paraagan II was probably not named for being the second planet in some Paraagan system -- Capricorn (talk) 04:50, November 12, 2016 (UTC) "Earth II" is precisely what I'd suggest; seems to fit our formatting practices well. --Defiant (talk) 11:58, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :"Earth II" seems to imply that it's the second planet in the Earth system, since that's how planet names usually work in Star Trek. --NetSpiker (talk) 12:40, November 12, 2016 (UTC) What alternative do you suggest? --Defiant (talk) 12:45, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :"Earth Two" or "Earth 2" would be better, but I'd still prefer that the page not be renamed. --NetSpiker (talk) 13:14, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Umm... why? "Earth Two" at least has well-established production intent backing it, whereas "Onlies' homeworld" is just completely made up by us, the editors of MA. I'd probably prefer to see this entry on an "unnamed planets" page than for it to remain at "Onlies' homeworld" (though overall preference is obviously still "Earth Two"). --Defiant (talk) 13:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::And henceforth, a number expressed in a word can refer to this kind of case, whereas Roman numerals always refer to that number of planet in a series of planets. --LauraCC (talk) 18:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following sentence from this article, as it doesn't seem to have any relevance, whatsoever, to the planet: "One of the older children of the group encountered was named Miri." --Defiant (talk) 10:35, October 30, 2016 (UTC)